


alone

by softluna



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute Huening Kai, F/M, Fluff, Huening Kai - Freeform, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soobin - Freeform, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Wow, Yeonjun - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, taehyun - Freeform, txt, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softluna/pseuds/softluna
Summary: hi! this is the first fanfic I'm ever writing, i hope you like :) this is a self insert lmao i love txt so much, and its about vampires :0 i don't wanna write anymore because i don't wanna accidentally spoil anything
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

my hands are trembling, my legs will give out at any time now, but they're still coming, they're still hot on my trail. even though I'm running with all I've got, they just keep getting closer. i continue to trip on bramble, and i do all i can to avoid the bright lights chasing me. tears leak out of my eyes, “think, think, think!” I'm in the forest, i cant smell anything, i can hardly see, i cant think. i smash into the ground, and all goes black.

i float through my mind, its dark, its lonely. where have you gone? why have you left me alone? are you coming back? these questions cascade through my mind, i continue to ask even though i already know the answers. you're not coming back, you don't care, you never cared, you're never going to care. even in my unconsciousness, i cant escape. i decide to finally give up, why even try? my body slowly drifts through the space of my mind, i no longer want to stay. what am i even living for? its soft here, its comfortable, its safe, but lonely. I've given up. 

but even in my darkest hour, even when i feel the most alone, the most hopeless, a hand reaches out for me. 

my body is in someones arms, we’re moving swiftly. i wouldn't have noticed we were moving if i hadn't felt the breeze in my face, they're holding me close, its warm. i slowly open my eyes to darkness, i can barely hear, i still cant smell anything. suddenly, a hot flash of pain envelops my head, i want to scream, but all i can manage is a small groan. the person holding me stops in their tracks, and a soft voice whispers   
“stay quiet, were almost home.”   
the pain is gone, fear is all i feel. i jerk out of the warm embrace and fall onto the cold wet rocks. all i can do is lie on my side, holding myself, hoping my pain will soon leave me.   
“are you ok?!” the soft voice frantically asks me  
i manage to choke out my request  
“please, please just kill me. i cant do this anymore, I'm so tired, please.”  
im pathetic, I'm supposed to stay strong, but i just cant anymore, its become too much. the soft voice whispers in my ear  
“im so sorry, i cant do that, were almost home, i will help you, we will help you, please just let me help you.”  
they sound so genuine, so kind, I haven't felt safe in years. this is so new… i uncurl my body and allow myself to be picked up, strong arms hold me close, my eyes droop shut, all i can do is hope i hadn't just made the worst decision in my life.   
“we will help you, you will be safe with us, were almost home.”  
for the first time in a long time, i allowed myself drift off into unconsciousness, void of fear. 

im back in my mind, same thoughts echoing, same questions repeating, its so loud, its too loud. its sad, even in my own mind, the battle continues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop 0_0 she's found out

I'm woken up by an angry pain in my side, but i lay silent. i keep my eyes closed, and i slowly inhale through my nose, nothing. my sense of smell isn't back, and i have no idea where i am. though i cant smell, i can still hear, i focus all my energy on listening for anything, any movement, any conversation.   
…there.   
i can hear a voice, its near.. it sounds angry.  
“why did you bring her here?”  
“she was being chased! come on, you know how it is, we all do.”  
“that doesn't make her our problem, Yeonjun, you know this. we've been over this”  
“yeah, we have our own problems, we don't need another one, you know we've been struggling lately, were running out of food, we cant afford another mouth to feed.”  
“and where were you? its almost sunrise, you cant be out this late. its getting more dangerous everyday.”  
“yeah! do you want to get killed? i cant be without you Junnie, we need you here..”  
i can only recognize one voice, the soft, kind one, i continue to listen to the conversation taking place.  
“guys, you know its strength in numbers. i can handle the food, were gonna be ok, i promise.”  
“Yeonjun, stop.”

so thats his name, Yeonjun. he saved me and i don't even know what he looks like. i decided to crack one eye open, just to see one staring back at me. 

“AHHHH”

i shoot out of my position and fall onto the hardwood floor, my tailbone screams, but i sit there, petrified.

“why'd you get a stupid one?”

the lanky figure poked my forehead and smiled,

“where am i? what are you gonna do to me? p-please don't hurt me, i’ll leave once the sun goes down, i promise, i will never come back, i promise!”

“i didn't “get” her, don't be rude, don't call her stupid.”

the owner of the soft voice said, he walked over to me and squatted, eye level with me. he was gorgeous, he had ocean blue hair and gorgeous violet eyes, he placed his calloused hand onto my cheek.

“come on, you're hurt, and you're not leaving anytime soon, come with me.”

he rubbed his thumb across my cheek and helped me stand, he led me through the other people in the room, they were huge, they literally towered over me. the floor creaked under my bare feet, and the other people in the room stared daggers at me, causing my fear to skyrocket. the lanky figure who had insulted me followed me and the kind man into another room. the walls were grey, similar to the room i was just in, but it was more cramped, clothes were on the floor, and a large bed with black sheets filled up a large portion of the room. the walls were bare, except for a string of lights lining the ceiling. the blue haired man motioned to the bed, i took the hint and sat, still anxious at what he was planning to do, it was probably nothing malicious, but i was still afraid. 

“your hair is so pretty! can i touch it? I'm gonna touch it, its so pretty! oh. its dirty, ew.”

“bro, i really don't want to be rude, but please shut the fuck up.”

the lanky figure gasped, and pushed the guy who had led me into the room.

“i was just making an observation dude, don't be mean to me..”

“you can show her to the shower after i finish here, just please leave, you can talk to her later, ok?

the tall boy sniffed hard, then spun on his heel and walked out, closing the door behind him, leaving me and the guy who had saved me alone. 

“I'm sorry about him, he means well, he just never really sees anyone other than us, at least he likes you right? 

i nodded, and continued to survey the room, other than the bed, all there was was a short table, along with several large wooden boxes. there was one other door in the room, but that was it.   
“i know you're really hurt, i saw you hit your head when you were running, you have a huge knot on your forehead, I'm also concerned about your ribs, when i was holding you, if i held you too tight you'd start to cry, so I'm sorry about that. but since they're ribs, theres not much we can do, but I've got medicine to help with the pain, its quite effective, it helped me when i broke my leg.”

he opened one of the smaller boxes and pulled out a large jar of pills, they were a deep red color, but pretty small.

“one of these a day is enough to help with the pain, and i know you're going to heal fast.”  
he said this with a joyful look on his face, his hand begun to twist the lid off.

“why do you say that?”  
i questioned, does he know? i didn't say anything..

“because i know what you are. you're a vampire like us.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today imma grind out like 5000 words after work cause i really wanna start to get into da juicy parts have in my head ,,, hope you enjoy

my heart stops beating.  
oh my god oh my god oh my god  
what have i got myself into??

“its ok, you're safe here”  
he said while placing the open jar onto the table.

“t-thats what they all say, please don't hurt me, i-i promise ill leave, i wont come back ok? just -“

“stop. were not gonna hurt you, i promise you're safe, ill keep you safe. ok?”

he once again placed his hand onto my cheek, and i couldn't contain the tears from falling. no one has treated me with kindness in so long, so long. 

“hey, don't cry ok?”

he pulled me into his embrace, and i totally broke down. tears were streaming down my face, and i tried to choke back sobs, but with no success. i wrapped my tired arms around his waist, and rested my face on his chest, he smells like fire. crying was all i could do. we sat there for what felt like forever, then i finally pulled my red face away, i sniffed back the remainder of my tears and looked into his violet eyes. 

“do y-you promise you're not going to hurt me?”

“yes, i promise ill protect you ok? trust me. now please take some medicine, i know you're hurting.”

he retrieved the jar and handed me one of the little red pills.  
“ill be back ok? ill get you some water”

he left silently, i couldn't hear his footsteps as he left the room. 

i brought my ruined sleeve up to my eyes to wipe away the wetness.

“ugh, its ruined, this was my last shirt. heh..”  
i chuckled at my shitty situation. I'm stuck in a house with five other vampires, I'm injured, starving, and i cant leave any time soon. I'm living my worst nightmare.

“I'm back, and i brought Kai with with me, is that ok?”

the black haired boy jumped onto the bed and pat my head.

“you can call me Hyuka ok? and thats Yeonjunnie, take your medicine, you're dirty and you smell. you need a shower right NOW”

“Kai, what did i just tell you? don't be fucking rude” 

Yeonjun scolded, as he handed me a large glass of water. 

“bro, I'm just stating facts,” he turned to me “now whats you're name? you're really cute! i bet you have a cute name!! tell me tell me!!!”

“m-my name is Bella” i murmured

Hyuka screamed “AHHH YOU'RE SO CUTEEEEE” he pulled me into a tight embrace “ILL PROTECT YOU OK??? JUST TAKE A SHOWER SOON OK?????

and with that, he left the room a giggling mess. 

“Bella, I'm so sorry.” yeonjun chuckled.

“its ok, he's funny” i chirped, i then finally swallowed the pill, and drained the glass of water.

he smiled “ok, now you can shower, lets go”

i held the blue haired mans hand and followed his silent footsteps out of the room. once again, i was greeted with angry stares, but one of the previous faces had left the group, leaving just 5 in the spacious room. 

“Bella! let me show you where the shower is!” Hyuka shouted, he grasped my hand and ran us both to the bathroom, it was beyond the room i was previously in, and past two others. the hallway creaked with each of my steps, but not with his. he forcibly pushed the door open, and led us both into the white spacious room. i quickly scanned the room, there was a formidable bathtub, a shower taking up a generous amount of corner space, duel sinks, a toilet, a large glass cabinet filled with towels, and a large door, probably a closet. the walls were a creamy color, and the floors were made of cold smooth marble. 

“this is our bathroom! I'm gonna assume you already know how to use it, feel free to use anything in here! please wash your hair ok? i want to play with it when you're done :) ok bye!!” and with that, the lanky boy left the room. i walked to the door to lock it, i then decided to examine the room closer. i tiptoed around the room, looking at their belongings, thats ok right? i softly opened the cabinet and grabbed myself a large grey towel, along with a smaller rag for my face. i placed the items into the toilet seat, and searched the room further. i walked toward the sinks to look at the pretty bottles scattered across the tabletop. some were quite large, some were pretty tiny, I'm going to assume they're for the face? i continued to tiptoe around the room, i decided to first shower to wash my hair, then bathe to clean my body. i began to strip away my dirty, ripped clothing. i looked up and down my arms, bruises and cuts littering my pale skin. i shuttered and looked away, and continued to pull off my pants and undergarments. my legs were in worse condition than my arms, there were several gashes sitting on my calves, some still lightly leaking blood. i then examined my stomach, angry bruises littered my ribcage, i took a deep breath, and red hot pain shot across my chest and rib area. i winced and felt a tear escape from my eyes.  
“ugh” i groaned “well, I've got to get this over with, huh..” i turned the shower knob, and a stream of clear, hot water came down onto the floor. i stepped into the the glass encasement and allowed the water to cascade down my chest, face, back, hair, everywhere. i took small steps around, allowing the water to hit every part of my body. i looked at the pool of water forming around my feet, the water was deep brown, lines of red swirled in the pool. i looked at my legs, blood was running down my thighs and ankles, the water stung on my various wounds, but the pain was mild, i guess the medicine is making its way through my system. i softly rubbed my arms, trying to pull the dirt and dried blood out of my pores, i then squat and gave the same treatment to my legs. once the water was running mostly clear, i turned and allowed my hair to become drenched. once again, the water ran a dark brown color, i massaged the body my hair, squeezing the dirt and grime out. i grabbed one of the bottles sitting on the marble shelf, it read out “shampoo”. i tightened my grip on the bottle, and allowed a generous amount of shampoo to fill my hand, then placed the blob into my hair. i vigorously scrubbed every piece of my hair, making sure to remove any trace of filth, then plopped a large amount of conditioner to finish the process. my hair hasn't been this clean in a long time; it feels great, its smoother than i remember, so soft.. i then moved into the bathtub, and filled it with lukewarm water; a bottle of soap caught my eye, i immediately grabbed it, squeezed a generous glob into my hand, and lathered it over my body. though the water ran clear in the shower, the tub quickly turned murky with the grime i had missed previously. once i had felt confident in the cleanliness of my skin, i removed myself from the water, and allowed the drain to finish the job. 

i picked up the towel and rubbed away the wetness coating my skin. finally, FINALLY clean. i wrapped the towel around my torso, and tucked my hair behind my ear.. . .

wait

omg

i don't have any clothes to wear..

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to keep updates consistent, i hope you enjoy! please leave a comment or kudos if you like! <3


End file.
